


Das Messer

by Teufelsratte



Category: Subway to Sally (Band)
Genre: Das Messer - Lied, Nekrophile Vergewaltigung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teufelsratte/pseuds/Teufelsratte
Summary: Eine Seite inspiriert von dem Lied "Das Messer" von der Band Subway to Sally.Cooles Lied, klasse Band und Texte, die zum Schreiben zwingen





	Das Messer

Schwarz war die Nacht, gelb der Mond und leuchtend ihr rotes Haar. In ihren Augen glänzte die braune Unschuld und in mir das Feuer des Verlangens. Ein Drang, eine Stimme, die leise zu mir sprach. Ihre liebliche Stimme drang in mein Ohr. Doch sehen konnte ich sie nur aus der Ferne. Näher konnte ich nicht zu ihr. So stand sie da, wartete auf den Bus. Doch nicht allein. Eine Frau, die gegen sie nur ein verschwommener Schemen war, stand neben ihr. Sie lachten und in mir wuchs das Feuer.  
Nicht mehr lange und ich spüre dich, nicht mehr lange und du spürst mich.  
Doch nun kam der Bus und mit ihm verschwand sie. Doch das Feuer blieb.

In der nächsten Nacht dasselbe Spiel. Ich stand allein und sie zu zweit. Wie nur soll ich zu ihr gelangen? Worte doch jeder sprechen kann? Und so sah ich sie an. Ihr leuchtend Haar und ihre Bewegungen dem Winde gleich. Bis der Bus sie mir wieder nahm.

Auch die nächste Nacht war es gleich. Ich allein sie zu zweit. Sanft ihr Haar schimmert im Licht des Mondes. Ihr Lachen zu mir rüberkam und fachte an das Feuer der Liebe. Worte sprechen kann doch jeder. Töten sie doch auch mich.

Doch die vierte Nacht brachte die Wendung. Ich allein, genau wie sie. Wartend auf den Bus, leuchtet ihr langes, rotes Haar, lodernd wie das Feuer in mir. Immer näher kam ich ihr. Ihre braunen Augen, voll von Unschuld, blickten mich an.  
„Hallo“ ich ein Wort sprach. Sie ihr Lächeln als Antwort mir schenkt.  
„Hallo“ sie erwidert mit Engelsgesang.  
Doch darf dies nun kein Ende finden. Worte sprechen kann doch jeder, doch nur die Feigen töten durch sie. Für das Messer braucht es Helden und ich kann nicht feige sein.  
„Kalt die Nacht, willst du nicht zu mir?“  
Ein sonderbarer Blick mich traf. Sagte „Nein“ er allein.  
Doch nicht zu akzeptieren die Antwort war. Das Feuer brannte weiter stark. Verbrannte Seele, verbrannte Herz. Verbrannt durch ihr rotes Haar. Greifen wollt ich sie, doch da kam ihr Held, der Bus und sie verschwand.

Nun, die fünfte Nacht, kam die Tat. Ich allein, doch bald zu zweit. Genau wie sie es werden wird. Ich allein bin der Held, der greifen wird zum Messer hin. Lang und scharf sollt es sein, denn ich konnte nicht feige sein.  
Greifen tat ich ihren Mund. Stille Schreie ich vernahm. Lächelnd trug ich sie zu mir, fesselte sie an meinem Bette. Doch stark sie wehrte sich.  
Auf dem Bauch lag sie da. Zwischen ihre Schultern passte mein Kuss, passte das Messer. Blut verfärbte das Laken und ich fühlt mich sonderbar. Denn ich bin ihr schon zu nah.  
Nur wer feige ist, tötet durch das Wort allein. Für das Messer braucht es Helden und ich kann nicht feige sein.  
Nicht jetzt, nicht heute Nacht.  
Und so drang das Messer in sie ein, immer tiefer, immer mehr quoll es hervor, ihre wunderbar glänzende Flüssigkeit. Ich begann zu lecken, dicht an der Wunde, an ihrer zarten Haut. Streichelte sie und zog sie aus. Nackt und hilflos und doch so wunderschön, lag sie da. Das Messer tief in ihrer Haut, mein Drang tief in mir fand die so lang ersehnte Befriedigung. Wie ein Spielzeug lag sie da. Meins, nur meins, allein!

**Author's Note:**

> Hoffe euch hat es genau so gefallen es zu lesen, wie ich Spaß am Schreiben hatte.
> 
> Werde auf jeden Fall noch mehr zu den Liedern der Band schreiben.  
> Achja, und bitte nicht nachmachen


End file.
